transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Freezeout's Got Legs and Backfire Knows How to Use Them
Geyser Crater Apartment Complex Once the site of a dead crater caused by a destroyed energon geyser, Cybertron's reformatting has created an apartment complex along the Cybertronian Highway. With the crater walls now providing excellent cover from the elements, the complex consists of four jet black buildings with bright lines running along the exterior. Windows allow the interior lighting to be seen from far away. The central building is a tall, forty-story tower that reaches high into the sky, while the others are smaller commercial buildings. The apartments are upscale, but despite modifications to reinforce their structure, they aren't particularly durable. Numerous transforming sky ways, some still in the process of regeneration while others are now fully functional, can be seen connecting this region to the New Maintenance Center to the east and the Old Cybertron Highway to the west. AAAAAaaaand LO - the sun has set on another Cybertronian day, giving way to another Cybertronian night. A hard day's night. It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log But when I get home to you I find the things that you do Will make me feel alright You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone You know I feel OK Blitzwing flies around. Down below, a solitary figure lingers. This figure is blue and white and is a little wobbly on its boxy robot feet. It is shaped like a lady, or what passes for a lady amongst robots. And it -- she is regarding the road like a surveyor. "I-- I really shouldn't drive like this," she says, aloud, to no one. This is Autobot Diplomat Freezeout, exiting whatever bar is nearest to this Geyser Crater Apartment Complex. She does the smart thing and elects to walk back to the apartment building. And she takes two steps and falls on her face because she is traaaaaaaashed. What's that over there? Just out of sight, over the horizon? Why, it's an orange F-16 that has adequate size wheels that are very proportionate to the frame. <> Backfire shortwaves, engines flaring and bringing him ever closer to the triple changer. <> he rambles on, pulling up alongside Blitzwing and throttling down to keep pace. <> F-15E Strike Eagle happens to spot the faceplanting femme and decides to assist, oblivious to any danger that might be flying around. "CITIZEN," he booms as he swoops in low to find a place to land, transforming. "Are you all ri- oh it's Frosty. Wow this is not how we want to represent the Autobots, Frosty." Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's temporary nirvana, found in the desolate solace of solitary patrol without Backfire present, is completely capitulated as Backfire's player somehow manages to correctly type '+mjoin Blitzwing' when prompted to by the MUSH. Sabotage! The triplechanger throttles his engines and dips down to Backfire's altitude, making sure to place his afterburners in line with the F-16's cockpit. Blitzwing responds to Backfire in complete deadpan tone, <> When Air Raid lands and speaks, Freezeout is already slowly getting to her feet. She doesn't have any grit or rubble stuck to her, at least, but it's pretty obvious things have gone a bit spinny behind her eyes. She reaches out to lean on Air Raid's shoulder with one hand. "I," she says, with great eloquence and diction, holding a hand so that her fingers gingerly touch her own chest, "am off-duty. But you will be happy to know that I have not as yet had any diplomatic instances, uh, incidents, tonight." She thinks. White head. Red shoulders. Jet. "...Strafe." Afterburners wash hot air and the tips of thruster flames over Backfire's cockpit, almost melting the glass before the Seeker dips low and comes around on Blitzwing's left. <> "Air Raid, /Air Raid/! Why can't anyone remember that. I lead air raids! I RAID THE AIR!" Raid frowns, but doesn't step away as Freezeout regains her balance. "Where are you stationed now? I guess I'll drag you back myself. Wait... do you hear jet engines...?" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sighs. <>, Blitzwing fails to deliver the punch line, instead killing his engines and silently coasting down to Cybertron's surface via much more covert anti-grav systems. The triplechanger's detection systems ping with alarm at some raised exchange in the apartment complex below. Faint energy signatures play at Blitzwing's IFF transponders, eluding classification. <> Yeah, this isn't going to end well. Freezeout screws her face up into a look of concern. Her features are smoother than most -- she lacks the rough, angular cut typical of Transformer faces. A concession to humans, no doubt. "You raid the air?" she asks, incredulous. "What does the air even /have/ that we would /need/ to ra--" She pauses. "I thought that engine noise was just you?" <> Backfire gleefully delivers, copying Blitzwing's cutting of thrusters and following closely. Like a stalker, only better.. and just as creepy. <> he continues to ramble, ignoring Blitzwing's orders. But then out of chance, he detects a presence down below at the apartment complex. <> he denotes, spiraling down in a non-stealthy manner. <> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Do you read me Blitzwing?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Do you read me Blitzwing?" Blitzwing says, "Knock it off." Blitzwing says, "I said be quiet about it!" Air Raid narrows his optics at Freezeout before motioning for her to hush. One set of jet engines vanishes but there's still the distant buzzing of Backfire's. He peers skyward, beyond the central tower, then towards the highway. "We're in no shape to tango, ugh. We gotta' get to the highway. Can you transform? Wait... can snowmobiles drive on non-snowy surfaces?" It's hard to miss the bright orange seeker descending nearby. "Great. Wait, I got an idea. Backfire!" he shouts. "You really like Torque, right? What if I traded you a bit of Torque memorabilia in exchange for no trouble tonight?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Roger." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Roger." Impudent Fool Backfire whispers, "Oh right.. roger." MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's nosecone dips low and he begins to follow after Backfire in similar descent, though maintaining a sizeable (and steadily growing) distance between himself and the F-16. Blitzwing scans the lattice-work of the civilian sector sprawled out below him, and finally manages to place the energy signatures his systems had been sniffing at earlier. Two individuals - one of which he is more than familiar with. Blitzwing banks and sets his trajectory for the Aerialbot. "Snowmobiles can drive on... most flat surfaces, as long as it's not too, er, choppy, and I'm not the best in the universe at sudden turns..." Freezeout looks up and over at Backfire's descent, removing her hand from Air Raid. "It's all right," she says. "I will handle this." With great gravity but no sobriety: "I am a diplomat." And then she begins walking in the direction of Backfire. Transforming, Backfire hits the ground with all the grace of a thrown brick through a window. Stomping out past a building, the Seeker spies the going ons and tries to keep a keen audio out to their discussion. Then he hears his name.. and Air Raid motioning wildly. <> he shortwaves to Blitzwing. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. "You're... uh, are you sure? You're drunk! Aren't you?" Air Raid remains where he is, however, drawing his rifle from subspace and squinting up at the sky. He eventually spots Blitzwing. Of all mechs. It never ends. "If I didn't know any better I'd think he fancied me," he murmurs, more to himself than anyone else. He taps into the planet's main frequency. Air Raid says, "We ain't doin' anything worth investigating. Don't waste your energon!" Blitzwing says, "Playing dead, huh? Is that a new defensive mechanism of yours?" Air Raid says, "Sure, why not." Blitzwing says, "Pathetic." Backfire says, "Wait, you're the president of my fan club Air Raid?" Air Raid says, "Tch!" Air Raid says, "What!?" Backfire says, "I just saw, you said my name and looked really excited." Backfire says, "I'm flattered and all, but the Decepticon faction is the only admirer I require; Autofool!" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" follows suit, also tranforming in mid-air, and landing on the roof of a building overlooking the street upon which the others are gathered below. The triplechanger surveys the goings-on, unshouldering his rifle and running a quick calibration/functions test while observing the 'negotiations'. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Protected. Air Raid sighs. Blitzwing says, "Again. Pathetic." Air Raid says, "Call me that one more time buddy!" Blitzwing says, "~Paaaaatheeeeetiiiiiiic.~" Octane says, "Autofool or pathetic?" Air Raid says, "THASSIT!" Backfire says, "Well, didn't you just ask him to call you that one more time?" Backfire says, "I'm confused." Blitzwing says, "Perpetually." Blurr says, "Don't let him demoralize you, Air Raid!" Air Raid says, "I try to take the highroad! I try! I try to be responsible!" Octane says, "Don't think too hard on it. Autobot CPUs run at roughly thirty percent of the capacity of your average decepticon unit. They're just a simpler folk. It's a fact! I read a dat-pad on it." Freezeout appears to be monitoring the band as she approaches Backfire. She lifts both hands to show that she's unarmed, fingers spread in that 'look, peace' kind of way. "There's no need to call anyone Autofools, or pathetic, or any of that," she says, in that tone of voice drunk people use when attempting to sound sober and overcompensating. On the other hand, no fear whatsoever. "We're passing through, much like you were overhead. I don't see why the three of us can't just... all pass through, going where we were going. That way, there's no energy expenditures to justify on reports, no armor in need of replacement, just people... going where they were going, and getting there. Much easier, in the end." Combat: Freezeout sets her defense level to Fearless. While Freezeout is doing her peace speech, Air Raid is left frothing from the banter, glaring skyward. He thrusts his fist in the air, shaking it. "SHUT UP!" So much for being a responsible sergeant. "I'LL RIP YOUR CANNON OFF!" Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his RHGLKHGLKFHG (Laser) attack! Coming out from his hiding spot, Backfire can't help but whisper to himself "How did they see me?". Approaching the odd Autobot femme, the Seeker curtly nods at her assessment and actually looks astonished. "Wait, that kind of makes sense. You know, I'd never thought of it like that. Hold on." he gestures to Freezeout, turning to Blitzwing's position on the roof. "SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF WE'LL JUST LET THEM PASS THROUGH AND THEY'LL LET US PASS THROUGH AND WE CAN GO WHERE WE'RE GOING WHEN WE GET GOING ON PASSING THROUGH." Backfire hollers at Blitzwing. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Backfire has 'skipped' his action for this round. Blitzwing's golden tongue does the trick once again. The triplechanger chuckles, pleased with himself as he watches, amusedly, the Aerialbot going ballistic - and right on schedule! Well, perhaps a ~little~ ahead of schedule. A laser blast courtesy of the Aerialbot clips the outcropping of the roof that Blitzwing is stationed on, sending super-heated shrapnel at the triplechanger. The Decepticon scoffs, brushing the stuff off of his armored frame with mild annoyance as he turns away from overlooking the trio below. Blitzwing cups his hands over his mouth and hollers back, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO ALLOW US TO PASS THROUGH?!" Blitzwing tucks in his rifle to his torso, slaps the barrel end onto the roof, and scopes in on Air Raid. "Time for round two, Junior!" Well, more like round seventeen at this point. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Pew Pew I Pity Yew (Laser) attack! Air Raid stifles a yelp as laserfire manages to bite into one of his jet thrusters. He hisses sharply and stalks forward, rifle lifted. "Come on down! You really want a fight? Is this what you're livin' for, just coastin' around looking for mechs to just scrap up? There's /glory/ in that? And you call ME pathetic!" He squeezes off another shot. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his Laser attack! Just as Backfire and Freezeout are reaching some kind of accord, Air Raid goes nuts. Freezeout turns around with a look of genuine mortification: "AIR RAID!" she cries out. She looks from Backfire to Air Raid to Blitzwing. "Can't we -- can't we talk this out?!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Freezeout has 'skipped' her action for this round. "Oh, sure we can." Backfire puts on a smile and approaches Freezeout with arms wide open. If she were observant.. or not drunk, she'd notice the emitters on his hands warming up and giving off a faint green glow. "Let's just.. HUG IT OUT!" he shouts, attempting to wrap his arms around her. Just wait until Torque finds out! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his HUG OF TAINTED LOVE! attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Freezeout. Combat: Freezeout has been temporarily incapacitated. Blitzwing grunts sharply as another volley of laser fire leaves a scorch mark on his broad shoulder mechanisms. The triplechanger snorts dejectedly, swipes the stuff off his armor with a resounding slap, and racks his rifle back into stowage whilst striding atop the roof outcropping. Blitzwing cranes his neck and peers down at Air Raid, lips curling into a sinister smirk. "Don't mind if I do," he spits in reply. Blitzwing hops off the building, angles himself like a javelin pointed at Air Raid - head first - and winds up a wicked haymaker for the Aerialbot. Feet-thrusters howl like an inferno as the triplechanger picks up speed and momentum. At the last possible second, Blitzwing somersaults, whipping back upright and driving his fist into Air Raid's jawline. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Challenge Accepted (Smash) attack! Not only is Freezeout drunk, she's a relic from the days before the Big One -- a robot who was not built with war as an innate part of its function and identity. But that's a bit of a metaphysical reason for blaming her lack of wherewithal as Backfire grabs her and his glowing palms zot her. She twitches, but doesn't fall -- she tries to speak, but all that comes out is stuttered, chopped vocal-scramble-salad made out of a single consonant sound. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Target incapacitated, partner codename: Triplethreat." Impudent Fool Backfire uses the second radio, "Target incapacitated, partner codename: Triplethreat." "Sorry Frosty, Blitz just has a better way with words-GAH!" Blitzwing's thruster-powered divebomb nearly breaks his jaw as the impact sends spiderweb fractures over his helm, shoulders and chest. Sparks shower the ground where he collapses, left stunned for a solid several seconds. Systems flicker as he brings himself back around, spurred solely by rage, and he doesn't seem to notice the diplomat's peril as he claws to twist and swing his rifle around, aiming to jam the butt right at Blitzwing's neck. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his RifleWHIP attack! "GRAH!," Blitzwing roars with savage intensity as ener-drenaline courses through his cabling. His fist lands solidly on Air Raid's stupid face, sending the Aerialbot packing and violently. The triplechanger snaps the same hand that delivered the back quickly, cracking the servo-knuckle in the palm of his opposite hand. "Lesson one, Junior. You get what you ask for." Blitzwing nonchalantly strides after Air Raid, not breaking stride as he catches the rifle butt in the neck. The triplechanger grunts, winces, but is not deterred. "Usually, those are used for shooting people. Trust me, kid, you're going to wish you still had it later." Blitzwing reaches up to the weapon and palms it, trying to crush the barrel with one of his giant hands. Using the leverage of the weapon against his opponent, Blitzwing then pulls on it sharply in an attempt to pull the Aerialbot closer in to him and into grappling range. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Imma Make You Watch (Grab) attack! Blitzwing ferociously grapples with Air Raid before he makes out successfully, taking over control of the Autobot's rifle and using it as a restraint, pressing it against the Aerialbot's neck. Blitzwing chuckles darkly, snaking his arms around the gun and choking Air Raid all the more. Blitzwing lifts the Autobot up and pans so that he can watch Backfire deal with Freezeout, front-row-center. "Best seats in the house, kid." Blitzwing says, "Your move, partner." Fully embracing her, Backfire gives a good couple of gentle pats on her backside "It's okay, I have this effect on the ladies." he smiles, sending the last bits of crippling tainted energon crackling over her frame. Stepping back a couple steps, the Seeker simpleton rests his index finger on his chin.. tapping idly. "Hrmmmm, so many options at this point. Do I leave you SPEECHLESS with my Galvcannon?" he taps his right arm, the crappy version of the fusion-cannon resting on it. "Or do I make you STICKY with my Glue-Gun??" he whips the pistol out of subspace, a large glue-stick sticking out of the butt of the weapon. Then he notices Blitzwing's grappling with another mech (hey, Decepticon law of don't-ask-don't-tell) to make the Aerialbot view the upcoming carnage. Clapping gleefully, like a little asian schoolgirl when it came to math, Backfire over the back draws his rocket launcher and fidgets with the sights. "Or, howabout I ROCK your world with this??" he laughs manically, trying to relish the moment. The feat leaves him coughing and wheezing, "*CoughAckGahCough*" he clears his vocal processor before speaking again. "We call this.. aggressive negociations!" Backfire surmises, pulling the trigger on the weapon. Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his Rock-It Lawn-Chair attack! -2 The rocket hits Freezeout in the most embarrassing way possible -- it socks her in the stomach like a punch from a boxer, lifting her off of her feet, and THEN it explodes, sending her crashing back down to terra firma with a smoking crater in her belly. She lays there for a moment, the tainted energon helped in its passage out of her system by the, er, big belly wound. "Dutt-- Dzzt--" Vocal functions coming back. Freezeout doesn't quite sit up, instead mostly laying on her side. Shock? Fear? "Instead-- Instead of rocking my world... I just... want... want you to -- chill out a bit." Freezeout rolls into a sitting position, and in the same moment pulls what looks awfully like a cryo-beam rifle out of subspace. Actually, it is a cryo-beam rifle, because its beam is intent on freezing whatever it touches. Combat: Freezeout strikes Backfire with her Cryo-Beam Rifle attack! -2 Air Raid inwardly curses as Blitzwing presses on, hardly reacting to his attack. Before he can swing it around to shoot, the barrel is gripped and yanked. He staggers forward, optics wide, only to fall into Blitzwing's grappling. Before he knows it, he's being held in place and nigh strangled with his own weapon. 'Cons know no fair play! "Gh'k! FRAG YOU! H'aaghk!" His feet scrape metal as he claws at the barrel and Blitzwing's hands, and alas, he can only watch as poor Freezeout gets rocket lawn-chaired. Hate, HATE! HATE BLITZWING. "F-Frosty! Hh'g, LEMME' GO!" All he can think to do is thrash and claw, and eventually BITE at Blitzwing's hand. Yes bite. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his BITE (Smash) attack! Smiling like an idiot, Backfire is caught unaware when the cryo-beam ice attack strikes him! Freezing him solid from his feet up to his knee-caps, the Seeker struggles against the restraining attack.. to no avail. "Chill? Dude, so uncalled for!" the Decepticon bellows, still trying to break free from the ice. Well, he gets his wish.. just not in the way he'd expected to. Made brittle from the attack, his legs snap cleanly at the knee-cap and he tumbles to the ground. Bits of frosty ice keep him from bleeding out, though Backfire still mini-tantrums on the ground.. minus lower legs. "ARE YOU FRAKKIN' KIDDING ME??" he rages, slamming a fist on the ground. "THIS IS.. REDICULOUS!" he seethes, crawling himself over towards Freezeout and flailing with fists. "You'll RUE the day you made Backfire your eternal enemy!!" Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his Fists of Wild (Punch) attack! Blitzwing cackles from deep in his gut as Freezeout explodes, and he fights with Air Raid to ensure the Aerialbot bears witness. "Two thumbs up!" Blitzwing laughs again, probably enjoying the moment more than he should - and thereby allowing himself to be /BITTEN/ of all things! Blitzwing howls, snatching his hand away from Air Raid, the rifle falling to the ground. The triplechanger hoists the Aerialbot up by the neck, his face screwed up in rage. "YOU. BIT. ME?!" Blitzwing fumes, lifting Air Raid even further up and then slamming him back down toward the ground - only this time Blitzwing's knee is in the way. "NOW I TAKE YOUR TEETH!" Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Blitzwing DDS (Kick) attack! Combat: Air Raid falls to the ground, unconscious. Air Raid scrambles to get away, but Blitzwing keeps his vice grip around his neck. Sucks being a leetle combiner team mech. Up he goes! Then down. Right into Blitzwing's knee. It's like that Bane/Batman issue! The lights go right out and he ragdolls in Blitzwing's grasp, gushing energon. At least he got in a few hits this time. :( Backfire has hit on the ultimate cure for sobering a Cybertronian up -- clamber over on little half legs and punch Freezeout directly in the side of the face, denting her cheek so severely it bears the impression of Decepticon knuckles. "Ungh!" Freezout cries, although the KLANG of fist on face really rather drowns it out. It's about then that Air Raid drops, and Freezeout tries to pieface Backfire away from her and climb to her feet. "Wait!" she cries. "You've won. I'm not a warrior -- and he's just fallen. You've humiliated him, and," she touches the still-smoldering wound in her stomach, "injured me. You've made your point." Combat: Freezeout sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Freezeout misses Backfire with her Grab attack! Remaining over Freezeout, sans legs, Backfire attempts to pin her to the ground with one elbow and rears back with the other.. balled into a fist. "Ahahahaha, tell me something I -don't- know!" he cackles, attempting to bring down the fist on her face. He does so again, still trying to position himself (without legs) on top of her. "Now, I'll let YOUR fate rest on my reliable partner." he jerks his thumb over towards Blitzwing. Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his Mounted Face Punchings (Kick) attack! Blitzwing savagely throttles the Aerialbot's face into his knee, and grunts with expectant satisfaction as the Cybertronian in his grasp goes completely limp thereafter. "Lesson two. Don't effing bite me." Blitzwing casts the unconcious Air Raid aside like the trash that he is, smiling at the sound that the impact makes. Blitzwing pounds a clenched fist into an open palm, stalking after the Aerialbot. "And now the real fun starts." With a thruster-foot, Blitzwing rolls Air Raid over and squats over him, forcing his mouth open with one hand while he digs around in Air Raid's mouth with the other. "I want you to remember this when you wake up." *Yoink!* Blitzwing perks at the mention of 'partner' in the background, and he turns his head to survey the situation between Backfire and the female Autobot with a feral look in his optics. "Hmmm. Can you use her legs? If so, we'll take them." Combat: Blitzwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Somewhere in Hell, Optimus Prime weeps that an Autobot can't win a slap fight with a robot missing its legs. Freezeout not just loses this slap fight, she gets punches in the face again, shattering one of her optics and conking in her eye socket region a bit. She again struggles to get free, if only to avoid being punched. "My legs--?! That's ins-- Look at the size of him -- my legs would just snap off like his did trying to carry his mass--!" Combat: Freezeout misses Backfire with her Grab attack! Air Raid bleeds. Still trying to gain the upperhand on top of Freezeout, Backfire ducks out of the push and vaults his weight ontop of her. "Alright Autotwerp, you've got two choices." he laughs, trying to lean down and place an elbow in her throat. "Choice one.. you surrender your legs now and drag that loser back to Iacon." he points at Air Raid, who's throat is being violated by Blitzwing (again, Decepticon don't-ask-don't-tell policy). "OR choice b, I beat the living HELL out of you and take your legs anyways!" Backfire cackles, attempting to vault himself back off of Freezeout and shoot her with his arm-mounted lasers. Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! Blitzwing shrugs, and returns to the task of humiliating Air Raid. He digs around in the Aerialbot's mouth and removes the last of the mech's dental plating that remains without much effort. Smiling at the result of his labor, Blitzwing collects the teeth-bits together and tucks the lot away into subspace. Blitzwing sits his weight down on Air Raid's chest in a sort of 'The Thinker' pose, tapping his chin with an index finger. The triplechanger beams after a moment, and turns to unsheathe his electron sabre. Blitzwing ignites the weapon, and it casts an eerie purple/pink glow over the pair as Blitzwing lifts it up and begins to carve a giant 'L' on Air Raid's helmet. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blitzwing has 'skipped' his action for this round. Backfire's laser blasts strike Freezeout, cutting hot lines into her chest and head. She looks pretty messed up at this point, and being shot at point blank range is accessorized by seeing Blitzwing casually mutilate Air Raid. Give up her legs and maybe die. Try to flee and maybe get shot up and die. Leave Air Raid behind. No. What to do cycles through her mind like an out of control tilt-a-whirl. Finally, she knows what she has to choose. "I-- I surrender." Air Raid continues to bleed, sans teeth. Laughing, Backfire drags himself towards Freezeout again and draws his Zombie-Sword from subspace. "Ah, finally you see the futility of resistance? No femme can resist my charm, for too long." the Seeker smiles, clicking the dial on the handle from 'Zombie infect mode' to 'Normal sword mode'. "Just lie still.." he trails, drawing the blade above his head. Combat: Backfire strikes Freezeout with his A Much Shorter Freezeout Stands Before Us (Grab) attack! Blitzwing smiles at himself, surveying his handiwork with narcissistic satisfaction. With a grunt, he stands over Air Raid and begins to walk over towards Backfire, using Air Raid's face as his first step in the process. Blitzwing sheathes his electron sabre along the way and then slaps his hands together as though to clean them of whatever refuse may be collected upon them. "So much for diplomacy, eh, Autobot?" Blitzwing laughs. Freezeout closes the eyelids that are oddly built into her robo-face. Well, one of them. The other eye is too messed up. She has enough dignity not to scream as her legs get sawn off, but only just enough. Presumably some subroutine activates to seal off the leaky pipes and keep her from dying. "Some people," Freezeout says to Blitzwing through gritted cyber-teeth, "are too childish to see reason." Air Raid continues to bleed more, as his head is used as a step. Squeeling delightfully, drowning out Freezeout's comment about childish behaivor, Backfire seizes up the legs and begins the slow process of attaching them to his knees. He is a registered nurse, afterall. "If you take anything at all away from this encounter, randomfemmeAutobot." he comments, spark welder dragged from subspace and already at work. "It should be the knowledge that my partner and I RULE the skies as Aerospace's terrible twosome!" he smiles, albeit behind a pair of welding goggles. Blitzwing waves a dismissive hand, still laughing. "Too childish? Ha. That might upset me, if our roles were reversed. But enough. I'm not going to debate with a cripple." Blitzwing stalks back over to Air Raid, hefting the Aerialbot up easily and tossing the mech on top of Freezeout. "Do me a favor and dispose of this waste. Better yet, separate his parts accordingly. Some of them may be recyclable. Oh, and have a safe trip home." Blitzwing leaps up and shifts into a MiG, taking off for the skies. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Freezeout suffers Blitzwing's exit in silence. As Backfire welds on his newer, sexier leg bits, all she has to say in response is "We're on land." After the job is done, Backfire rises on his more slender legs. "Was a pleasure, what was your name?" he asks, jumping upward and trying to activate his anti-gravs to lift off into the air. "Not that it matters!" he laughs. Only problem being, these legs don't have thrusters at the bottom of them. Backfire falls back to the ground, totally biffing his face off the rocky surface. "SONUVVA!" he curses, spitting out metal. So instead, he sexily saunters away. Combat: Backfire begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.